


Transformers Dusk Act 1

by starryVisonary



Series: Transformers Dusk [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Transformers Dusk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryVisonary/pseuds/starryVisonary
Summary: it's been 80 cycles since the Great War has ended, with Optimus Prime sacrificing himself and Megatron disappearing entirely. Cyber tron has recovered. But when a scorned gang leader accidentally unlocks a forbidden tomb an ancient evil threatens to plague Cybertron once more...





	1. Day on the Job

As usual, Rattrap was running away from someone.

As he darted through the crowds of people that populated Downtown Iacon Rattrap reflected on how often he made daring escapes. The beastformer jumped over a crate, shoving people aside as he put distance between him and the Vanguardian chasing him. In mid-air he transformed, hitting the ground as a small mechanical rodent. It wasn’t as fast as his old bike mode, but it had its ups. Rattrap scampered up to a wall and dug his claws into it, beginning to scale the building.

As usual, Primal Major was running after a perp.  
He whirred through the street quickly in his battlecarrier mode, seeing the citizens of Iacon dive out of the way but keeping his optics on Rattrap. He watched the mech begin climbing the wall, a rather ingenious move that would leave most other bots in his situation cursing and stumped. Primal chuckled at this as he transformed into bot mode and fired up his Primal Jets. Rattrap was activating his comms when he saw Primal Major hover up. “Boss, I’m on top of Maccadam’s, I need an escape NOW!”

A few clicks away in a nearby alley, Drench smirked as he received a transmission, quickly transforming and driving off.

Back on the roof, Primal Major pointed his Energo-Scimitar at Rattrap, who was backing up slowly. “Rattrap of Tesarus, you’re under arrest for 4 counts of theft and 1 count of jaywalking, anything you say or do will be used agai-.” Primal’s speech was interrupted by a red and white bike bursting through the door to the roof and putting himself between the two bots. He transformed, smirking and pointing at Primal. “That’s enough talk, Optimus.” Primal smirked back, unphased by the interruption. “Well, now I can catch two birds with one stone Bike Ro-” The mech glares as one of his hands glows. “THE NAME’S CY-KILL! LEADER OF THE RENEGADES!” He shoots a beam from his hand which Primal blocks with his arms as Rattrap begins to make his escape. Cy-Kill soon follows, the two Renegades moving down the stairs and out of Maccadam’s. Cy-Kill transforms into his bike mode and Rattrap hops on, the two cackling as they drive into a tunnel. “Nice one, boss!” Rattrap shouts. “You got the map?” Cy-Kill enquires, prompting Rattrap to open his chest and reveal a tablet with a glowing blueprint on its screen. “Yeahaha! We’re gonna be rich, Rattrap! Once we get those resources we’ll be handing that spawn-of-Mortilus Cryotek his own aft!” The two laugh as they drive away from Primal. Primal Major looks on from the building, planning his next move. He saw the two exit the tunnel, riding through a scenic bridge with a glass ceiling. He revved up his Primal Jets and aimed himself carefully, flying off like a shot towards the bridge.  
Going the other way, the wise Alpha Trion and his two bodyguards, the Camien Skyburst and the Tarnian Crankcase. The two Renegades barrelled towards Alpha Trion and although he couldn’t see them he knew they were coming, much to his amusement. “Brace yourself, you two. There is about to be an interesting turn of events.” He said to the two guards. “Yes sir!” Skyburst replied, whipping out her Energo-Sword. Crankcase grunted as his shoulder cannons swung down and whirred. The two criminals turned the corner, Rattrap squeaking when he saw the Archivist and his two guards “Ah scrap, that looks like trouble boss!” Rattrap whispered. “Chill, Rattrap. If they were gonna bring us in they’d be aimin at us.” He replied. “We’re in the clear! There’s nothing that can stop us now! Hahah-”

The roof shattered as Primal slammed through the roof, landing between Cy-Kill and Alpha Trion. The Vanguardian got to his feet, pointing a blade at the Renegades, who were now collapsed on the ground and frozen in fear. “Apologies for the intrusion, my Prime.” Primal said to Alpha as he advanced on the two. “These two have stolen some important information.” Alpha simply smiled at him as his guards advanced to cuff the Renegades. “It’s quite alright Primal. You were destined to arrive. After all, it’s you who stops the sniper positioned on the Iaconian Archive from firing a cold cell at my Spark.” Alpha Trion casually said. “Wha-.” Primal replied in confusion, turning just to see a red dot appear on the calm Prime’s chest. “Son of a-.” Primal shouted as he tackled Alpha, feeling the cold cell skim his back. Several thousand clicks away Slipstream cursed as she pulled the handle back on her rifle and slung it onto her back. She turned around and did a running start off the building, jumping off and landing on the back of Drench’s car mode, who begins driving off once she’s landed. “Nice shot.” He remarks, getting a growl out of the Seeker on his hood. While Crankcase and Primal cleared the area and made sure Alpha Trion was safe Skyburst transformed and flew off in the direction of the assailant. Cy-Kill and Rattrap, spotting an opportunity, slowly made their way away to safety.

Once the dust had settled. Primal sighed and sheathed his Energo-Scimitar. “Well, at least you’re alright, my Prime.” He said, annoyed that he had failed to reel in the Renegades. “Don’t be so sorrowful, Major.” Alpha said, turning to the mech. “This is not the last time you will cross paths with either of them nor my assassins. Far from it.” Primal looked at the smiling Archivist in confusion but didn’t press it. He had heard stories of Alpha’s prophecies and their cryptic nature and the last thing he needed right now was another mystery. “Me n’ Skyburst will handle it from here, Primal.” Crankcase grunted, looking off to where Skyburst had flown off to. Skyburst landed in an alley, having tracked the two would-be assassins here. Slipstream perched herself on a nearby building, her battlemask up and an Energo-Katana humming in her hand. Drench stood at the other end directly in Skyburst’s line of sight, casually walking forward. “Pretty fast for a helicopter.” He remarked with a smirk. The femme pointed her blade at Drench. “Take another step with that shoulder cannon still attached and I’ll add another scar, buddy.” She shouted, gesturing to the Autobot sigil on his chest and the large gash that went over it. Drench did as she said, popping off the gun and throwing it aside. “Alright, I’m unarmed.” He clenched his hand, slowly lifting his index finger and thumb. His hand clicked and before Skyburst could realise it Drench pointed at her and pushed his thumb down, firing a beam from his Handgun. It pierced her chest, causing her to scream and drop the blade. Several more shots followed, destroying her spark before she hit the ground. As the guard lay dead Slipstream jumped down, stepping over the body. “Told you I didn’t need backup.” He quipped at his partner, shaking his hand due to the excess heat. “Could’ve killed Alpha too, Cryotek’s gonna be reaall peeved at you for mi-.” Before Drench could finish making fun of Slipstream for her fail at the assassinaton she had silently brought the blade to his neck. “Hmph, you’re no fun.” Drench transformed and drove off. Slipstream did the same, trailing the car.


	2. Primal Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primal is due for an upgrade as he gets promoted to chief of Alpha Trion's security. Meanwhile the would-be assassins Slipstream and Drench are given new jobs by their boss, who has big plans for Cybertron....

It had been about a week since the attempted assassination on Alpha Trion. Due to Primal’s involvement and the disappearance of Skyburst, one of Trion’s guards he was instructed to put together a Vanguard that would protect the Prime. But first, the Beast Upgrade.

Primal wasn’t sure what to think of Shockwave’s Beast Upgrade. It seemed to be improving society but was also a detriment it, as Rattrap showed. Primal mulled over this as he flew to Shockwave’s lab. Upon landing he was met by Shockwave and his guard, the ex-Decepticon Flamewar. “Welcome, Major.” Shockwave said flatly, gesturing for him to come inside. The lab’s main room was covered in wires, fuse boxes and assorted machinery that all connected to a dispenser of some kind. In the center was two tubes with restraints inside. “Allow me to quickly go over the procedure. I will use the synthesized Beast formula to modify your T-Cog in such a way that it will mutate, giving you a new form based off your protoform’s CNA.” Shockwave rambled as he opened one of the tubes. “If all goes well you will be made a T-Beast, a triple-changer with a powerful new mode.” Shockwave turned back to the Major, his unblinking yellow eye scanning him silently. “And if all doesn’t go well?” Primal asked wearily, paranoia creeping through his brain module. “Then you will need to be transplanted to a spare body, with just your beast and robot mode. We call them G-Beasts.” Shockwave replied, gesturing for Primal to enter the open tube. With a weary sigh he stepped in, the restraints clamping over his wrists and ankles automatically. Flamewar handed Shockwave a vial of green liquid that Shockwave snapped into a control board attached to the tube. He hit some buttons, calibrating the machine before pulling down the lever. Green gas flooded the tube, covering Primal and blocking his vision. It seeped into his chassis, causing his T-Cog to glow as the formula did its magic. Primal lurched against his cuffs, his body seizing up as his systems went haywire. Shockwave stared silently at him, studying his reaction to the formula with a sociopathic lack of sympathy. Flamewar was manning the control panel, monitoring the readings that read on the monitor as she rested one hand on the lever. After several minutes Shockwave made a gesture and Flamewar snapped it back up, the gas being shunted out of the tube as air blew it away. Primal slumped down, his body liquidly morphing as the T-Cog adjusted to accommodate the 3rd mode. Flamewar hit a button and Primal fell forward, landing on his arms as he got his bearings. The Major stood up, feeling that something had changed inside of him. “Congratulations, Major.” Shockwave said in his usual monotone voice. “You’re a T-Beast.”

Drench and Slipstream walked through the back alleys of Tarn, making their way to the building once known as Jhiaxus Academy. Although officially abandoned after the Great War it had been serving as a base of operations for the Darksyders for several cycles now. The Darksyders were a fearsome gang ran by the ex-Decepticon scientist Cryotek, who Drench and Slipstream now had to explain to why Alpha Trion was still online. Slipstream had a nervous pout under her mask while Drench was as smug as ever, confident he could deflect the blame. The two walked in, gazing upon the many crates of Shanix, guns, Nucleon and illegal body mods that made up Cryotek’s wealth. The blue dragon himself was seated at a table at the other end of the room. Drench pushed Slipstream forward, who reached for her Energo-Katana before a shout came from their boss. “Ahh, just the two I wanted to see!” He said with clearly manufactured joy. “The rest of you are dismissed.” Once the other Darksyders had left, most of them in a hurry a scowl crept across his face. “Alpha Trion is still alive. Explain.” He growled, leaning back in his chair. “Sir, with all due respect...Slipstream totally whiffed it.” Drench said. “There was another element at play! Primal Major pushed him out of the way.” Slipstream barked over Drench. “Primal Major? The cop? Interesting…” Cryotek mused as Chro, a blue bird Deployer that was as heavily armed as he was dropped down onto his shoulder. “Slipstream, deal with Primal. Since Drench at least managed to deal with one of Trion’s lackeys you should do the same.” Slipstream was finding it difficult to maintain her composure, especially because of how punchable Drench’s face was right now. She took a deep breath, suppressing her desire to murder the ex-Autobot. “Yes sir.” She muttered before transforming and flying out the door. “As for you. “ Cryotek turned to Drench, who grinned back. “I have some more targets to deal with. Alpha Trion’s going to be drowning in security so we should focus on other vital targets until the heat dies down.” He said, steepling his fingers. “Liiiike?” Drench asked enthusiastically. “The Tripredacus Council. Kill General Ramhorn and I can then make a modest proposal to join the council.” He replied, causing Drench to go serious. “You sure? That’s a big job...I-” Drench jittered. “Can you do it?” Cryotek interrupted, sliding a small pile of shanix towards him. Drench’s greed overtook him as his usual demeanour returned. With a grin he took the shanix. “I can indeed sir, consider him already dead!” Drench cackled as he slid a new energy cell into a compartment in his hand and transformed, riding off to complete the job. Cryotek sighed as he took in the empty room, Chro chirping curiously. “All this and more, Chro. I will soon rule Cybertron. Yess….”


End file.
